I Found You
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Aku telah menemukannya. Dia, sorang anak kecil yang dulu memberiku sebuah permen ketika aku melarikan diri dari rumah. / [Junjou Egoist] / For Gender Bender PoV Challenge / Ficlet / #33 of #365StoriesProject / RnR, :D


Ketika aku mengetahui aku adalah seorang anak yang dibuang, aku melarikan diri dari rumah. Sepeda yang kunaiki bocor sehingga aku duduk-duduk di ayunan sebuah taman yang tak pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya—aku tersesat. Saat itulah, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia memberiku sebuah permen dan aku masih ingat kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Walaupun aku tak terlalu mengerti, walaupun banyak hal buruk menimpamu, itu hanyalah rintangan yang harus dilalui. Jangan menyerah, kamu harus mengeratkan kepalan tanganmu, dan dengan berani menghadapinya demi dirimu sendiri! Itulah yang disebut pria sejati!"

Setelah itu, seorang patroli lewat dan ia memberitahukan aku kabur dari rumah. Setelah ayah dan ibu membawaku, aku tak menemukan sosoknya lagi. Aku tak begitu melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena gelapnya malam.

Aku berharap ... aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

Junjou Romantica © Shungiku Nakamura

**I Found You** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

Junjou Egoist fanfiction based on manga chapter 52 (Junjou Egoist act. 7)

Dedicated for **Challenge 'Gender Bender POV'**

#33 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

><p>"Hiro-<em>san<em>! Hiro-_san_!" Aku memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi ia tak juga menyahut. Ke mana Hiro-_san_? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah pulang?

Aku membuka kamar kami, namun ia tak ada di sana. Kucari di ruang tengah, juga tak ada. Kubuka pintu ruang buku-buku. "Hiro-_san_?" kusebut namanya sembari melangkah masuk. Saat itu aku mendapati buku-buku bertumpuk dan sebagian berserakan di lantai. Yang lebih penting, aku melihat Hiro-_san _terbaring di antara buku-buku yang berserakan itu.

"Nowaki?" ucapnya lemah, menoleh padaku. Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga keadaannya seperti itu?

Aku cepat-cepat menghampirinya. "Hiro-_san_!" seruku. Aku membawa kepalanya ke pangkuanku, menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar lusuh karena kurang istirahat. "apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Ia bangun, duduk di hadapanku. "Aku mencari sebuah buku literatur milikku, tapi tak kutemukan di mana-mana."

Buku literatur? Buku literatur miliknya terbilang banyak dan aku belum sempat mengategorikan buku-buku yang ada di sini—bahkan ada beberapa buku milikku bercampur dengan buku miliknya.

"Literatur yang mana? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Hiro-_san_."

Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah buku, lalu mengambil sebuah buku secara asal lalu menyimpannya kembali. "Aku lupa judulnya." Ia menghela napas. "beberapa minggu lalu aku membelinya dan aku membutuhkannya untuk jam pertama besok."

Bagaimana aku bisa membantu jika Hiro-_san _sendiri lupa dengan judul buku yang ia cari? Belum sempat aku menanggapi, Hiro-_san _kembali berkata. "Oh ya, Nowaki, aku menemukan sebuah bungkus permen di sela-sela bukumu."

Hiro-_san_ mengambil sebuah buku yang tak jauh darinya, membuka lembar demi lembar secara asal lalu aku melihat sebuah bungkus permen bermotif polkadot yang sudah kusut. Bungkus permen yang waktu itu diberikan seseorang ketika aku kabur dari rumah.

"Aku masih menyimpannya?" kataku. Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat kenapa bungkus permen itu bisa terselip di sana. Buku itu buku lamaku. Oh, waktu itu aku ragu untuk membuangnya, dan malah menaruhnya di sebuah buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Huh?" Hiro-_san _tampak keheranan. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau ingat Hiro-san? Aku pernah bercerita padamu tentang anak yang memberiku sebuah permen ketika kabur dari rumah. Permen ini yang ia berikan."

Mendengar penuturanku, ia malah tertawa. "_Baka_. Menyimpan barang tak berguna seperti itu—" Tawanya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia mengambil bungkus permen yang kupegang. "lihat sebentar. Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan permen ini ..."

Hiro-_san _mengerutkan dahinya, tampak berpikir keras.

"Jangan-jangan ..."

Huh? Jangan-jangan kenapa? Hiro-_san _menatapku dengan tatapan aneh—seperti tak yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya barusan. Apa mungkin Hiro-_san _itu ...?

"Kau anak yang duduk di taman yang melarikan diri dengan sebuah sepeda? Pfftt, itu kau Nowaki?"

Benar. Ternyata dugaanku memang benar. Aku tersenyum, tapi Hiro -_san _malah tertawa.

"Ya, itu aku, Hiro-san." Senyuman di bibirku berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Aku merangkak mendekatinya. Refleks, ia menekan tangannya ke belakang, berusaha merangkak mundur. Namun tumpukan buku membatasi gerak-geriknya. "terima kasih atas permen yang dulu kau beri padaku."

"Itu pemberian dari seseorang. Aku tak suka manis—" Wajahku semakin mendekati wajahnya, seringaiku semakin melebar. "He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan Nowa—hmmp."

Aku memotong perkataannya dengan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Ia membalas ciumanku, aku menekannya memperdalam ciumanku, hingga ia kehabisan napas. "Hah, hah, punggungku sakit, idiot!"

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar, Hiro-_san_."

Aku telah menemukannya. Dan ia ... merupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti di kehidupanku.

.

.

.

.

.

—**fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, saya tau ini singkat banget. But, saya gak nahan ngetik ff ini ugh ;;_;;<strong>

**Gimme feedback please~ :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
